


First Day Nerves

by Pups_Side_Box (Puppyinabox)



Series: Voxman Backstory Swap Au [2]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Hero Debut, M/M, VoxSwap AU, a hostage situation, backstory swap au, ballroom fight, homoerotic fighting, smoke bombs, villain debut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppyinabox/pseuds/Pups_Side_Box
Summary: Boxman manages to convince foxtail to let him come along on a mission, his hero debut stands along with venomous’s first big act as a villain.
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Series: Voxman Backstory Swap Au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	First Day Nerves

“So as you can see the device provides sufficient nonlethal force to incapacitate an enemy for at least five minutes.” Boxman bounced on the balls of his feet as he fiddled with the laser pointer in his human hand,

“I see. Good work, B, I’ll see if we can use it in the field at some point.”

“That’s… actually why this meeting’s scheduled for as long as it is, see um… well the only prototype I have is made to my specifications and… eheh-“ he laughed and trailed off. Then he cleared his throat, “I think I’m ready to come on a mission.”

The tip of foxtail’s pencil snapped against her notepad, El-Bow glanced between her and Boxman, already sensing the growing tension,

“Uh-“

“B,” foxtail’s voice was level, “your work here is vitally important, who will-“

“If I may interject uh- my AI R.O.Se handles routine security checks very well, alerting me if even an insect is detected entering the premises.” 

“Buh, buh buh buh bu-buh, Buhbuh.” Rippy placed a mitted hand in Foxtail’s shoulder

“You’re right, he does have a point…”

Boxman chuckled at the accidental play on words, no one else did.

“And I- I can hack remotely, i've upgraded my cellphone enough!”

“... very well” 

Boxman grinned, “great, Foxtail!” He shook her hand rapidly, “trust me this will be splendid!”

“Right, ok B we need to work out how it’ll go.”

Boxman bounced his leg where he sat, “i think my wardrobe’s fine, the lab coat suits what I do.”

“I agree, maybe fortify it though, fireproof the fabric-“

“Already done, the fireproofing anyway, I don’t think I’ll need to be too armored if I’m working with speed and range.”

“B-“

“I know, I look… I’m bird adjacent, foxtail, my bones are hollow, I’m lighter than I look.”

“Oh, I didnt mean to-“

“It’s fine,” he laughed light heartedly, “trust me, I’m self aware, passed the Turing test every time.”

“Right, ok. Still a no on the helmet?”

“Absolutely not, my cheeks would look so puffy with that design.”

“Win some and you lose some I guess.”

The alarm was familiar, yet Boxman felt the new excitement of it. He leapt from his workbench. He pocketed his smoke bombs, shrugged on the jacket he had sewn a little design into, tied his boots, and grinned.

“You’re excited.” Silver noted,

“I mean, it’s essentially my debut.”

“Just be careful.” Foxtail commanded as they boarded the all terrain van, “you have the rundown?”

“All the latest reports.” Boxman explained, “our mysterious figure seems to have a party held hostage, some kind of lobbyist meeting I think.”

“His MO?”

“He threatened he has an airborne toxin. Fungal in nature.”

“A-anthrax?!” El-bow stammered, gripping his seatbelt,

“Anthrax is a bacteria, bow, more like uhhhh fungal spores. In fact! Uhh…” Boxman scrolled through reports on his Hollowatch and hesitated. One picture was out by breaking news reporters of the man. He was lean, Boxman couldn’t see his face well, it was obstructed by a hood, but he knew that scarf,

“B?”

“Right! Uhhh probably a unique strain! Reporters say he declared, ‘I’ll word instead my demands soon, until then if I see a single cop in here, I’ll let out this little concoction, my special recipe!’” Boxman chuckled slightly despite himself, “I mean I’m not biologist but I’d assume spores travel better airborne so-“

“Buh…”

“Right, eheh- sorry. Anyways so we should be cautious.”

Boxman’s seatbelt dug into the crook of his neck when the van skidded to a stop in front of the town dance hall, Boxman stared up at the elaborate columns and the intricate fraize across the front, depicting people dancing in wild abandon with trees bearing massive fruit.

“I forget, who commissioned that fraize? The city?” Boxman turned to foxtail once they were all out of the van,

“B there’s a hostage situation.” She frowned,

“Oh right” 

The plan was to sneak in, get the hostages that were hiding in adjacent rooms, then try to diffuse the situation in the main ballroom, hopefully distracting the villain and evacuating the civilians. Boxman couldn’t stop himself from craning his neck to look around the elaborate architecture inside the building, the high ceilings dripped decadence. Plays were held here sometimes, Shakespeare usually, with the audience around the players. Rather than an invisible fourth wall, all walls were invisible.

“Imagine your debut in here…” spark said softly, “as an actor I mean,”

“Almost don't have to,” boxman smiled to himself. Silverspark gave him an excited grin,

“Quiet guys…” El-bow reminded them, a shaky hand on silver’s shoulder. She nodded.

There were a few people cowering in the hall, then some rooms branching off. Evacuating the outer rooms in the dance hall was relatively easy, the hostages were cooporative, though some got a bit loud when they realized they were being saved.  
The last room was the main ballroom.

The ballroom was big, the ceiling was a fresco depicting a similar scene as the fraize outside, a lively garden of earthly delights. From their vantage point the heroes saw the villain, a black hood over his head, he appeared to be speaking to one hostage.

“-and really you should thank me, this is a revolutionizing test.”

Foxtail turned to the group and whispered, “ok, Silverspark I need you to distract the villain, we’ll start getting people out while you two are engaged.”

“Ok. Gotcha.”

The five of them stepped into action, Silverspark called out,

“Hey! Creep!” The villain turned,

“Oh look at that, have sent the A team, huh?” He slinked over, twirling a vial in his hands, “or are you all alone?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know!” She grinned,

He hummed, looking around. Before he could move out of sight the villain and boxman locked eyes. There was a tense moment. It was venomous, his serpentine eyes wide with shock. But that was just a moment, his face split into a grin,

“Hello there song bird…”  
Boxman grimaced,  
“Uh-“

Sparks looked at boxman, mouthing “what?”

He mouthed back, “just go, switch.”

Sparks nodded and got to evacuating civilians.

“You’re new.” Venomous said playfully,

“Same for you.” Boxman said, squaring his shoulders. Venomous started to circle him like a shark,

“A double feature debut… the presses will go wild.” Venomous bent close to whisper into boxman’s ear, “this is a ploy, isnt it?”

“Don’t know what you mean.”

“Distracting me…” 

“Is it working?”

Venomous grinned, pulled back, and yelled, “you fiend! How dare you insult me!” He winked,

Boxman grinned, “and I’d do it again!” Boxman pushed venomous away, then looked up at venomous for approval.

Venomous gave a small nod, invisible to anyone else, “I’d like to see you try!” He threw a vial, evidently just a smoke bomb, and snuck behind boxman in his confusion, holding him in a choke hold. Venomous’s front pressed against boxman’s back. The choke hold wasn’t tight enough to hurt, just an arm across him. “This is ok?”

“It’s a bit much but it works.” 

“Ok, smoke’s clearing, break out after they see for a bit,”

“Right.” Boxman waited a moment then struggled and broke free easily, 

“Stronger than I thought.” Venomous grinned, stepping back. He noted all the hostages were free now,

“Don’t underestimate people.”

Venomous hummed, “well i should be going birdy, seems I’ve been foiled.”

“But- the police-“

Venomous dropped another vial and disappeared into a purple mist.

“B, he got away?” Foxtail ran up to him. She fussed over him, checking him for injuries,

“I’m fine. And yeah, seems that way.”

“Buh buh buh bu buhbuh”

“And i think they got some footage of that fight, on security cams.”

“Should… should we sneak off then? If the press is out there?” Boxman asked as foxtail ushered him towards the door, 

“Didn’t think you were camera shy like El-bow.”

“I’m not, just-“. Boxman sighed, “are you sure?”

Foxtail hesitated but nodded, “you helped today. It wasn’t the plan but… it worked.”

Boxman nodded.

They gathered together outside the dance hall for the photo, boxman off to the side, but in the photo all the same, foxtail’s arm over his shoulder. The weight should have felt comforting.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote part of this in my art history lecture :/


End file.
